acceptance
by Noevelle3
Summary: One Shot. I'll be honest with you there is a possible character death in here. I don't know though, thats for your imagination to work out. Please give this a shot though, I would really like to know what people think of it. It's the first time I've done a fanfic like so.


**Just a little one shot ordeal, hope you enjoy… ;D lol**

The smell of him wafts through her senses as she takes a deep intake of air in his closet, probably some of his cologne still lingering to his clothes, just like his smile, eyes, face lingers to her memory. The cologne reminds her of the time she was waiting for him to finally get ready for their dinner plans after 5 years of being married.

"_Rick for Christ sakes how long does it take for you to get ready?" Kate complains as she storms through the bathroom facing him with her hands on her hips in annoyance. _

"_Kate patience, do you think I'm this ruggedly handsome naturally?" He jokes, as he tries to redo his bow tie one more time, still not getting it. Kate sees him struggling and can't help but roll her eyes at this big man child. _

"_Oh come on! Here, let me" She huffs her patience being tested. She slaps his hands away when he still doesn't move them. _

"_Ow" He complains as he rubs his hand that was just struck. _

"_Oh don't be such a baby." She smiles devilishly, as she gently does his bowtie. She feels his eyes on her the whole time and tries to fight back the blush that creeps up her face. _

"_Castle that's still creepy" She says without looking up, knowing he knows exactly what she's talking about. His peaceful grin widens at her comment._

"_Still beautiful." He shoots back getting a chuckle out of Kate. That is until she meets his eyes, they're filled with adoration. His lips are caressing hers with passion before she knows it, she deepens the kiss feeling flutters still in her stomach, even after all this time. _

"_I love you" He says as he pulls away and looks at her with a dopey smile on his face. _

_She shrugs "Eh, I guess I love you too." but her smile tells him everything he wants to know. _

"_Kate you wound me so." He's says dramatically. Kate just laughs and recaptures his lips with hers, not able to hold back the grin that plays along her lips. She pulls back this time but keeps her lips just an inch away from his. _

"_Always." She kisses him one last time and then lets go smiling as she walks away from him, absolutely loving the look in his eyes as she slowly exit's the bathroom. _

"_Now hurry up so we can get back from dinner and have dessert" She taunts him, knowing damn well that he will speed up his process of getting ready. _

The memory brings a sad smile to her features. She doesn't want to have to clean it out, his closet that is, doesn't even know if she is ready to let go, but what else is she suppose to do? Leave all his stuff here to get dusty and forgotten… No, not forgotten, never forgotten, just…left behind.

She misses **him**. His touch, his soft caresses, his heart filled laugh that brought shivers down her spine, his witty humor, his comforting smile, the way his eyes crinkled to show just how much she meant to him, and so much more.

The memories tug at her heart every single time. Fighting back the thick clear liquid that so badly wants to pore out from her eyes as she picks up one of his favorite shirts… Used to be his favorite shirt that is. She loved it on him, how it fit his strong arms and broad chest. The navy blue always complimented his eyes. God his eyes, she thinks she might miss them the most. How she got lost in his pools of blue, like nothing else in the world mattered.

_Beckett just got back to his apartment after an extremely tough case, she was promised a nice dinner, and to be honest she was looking forward to it. She had been dating Castle for about 6 months at this time. Everything had been going wonderful and she was unbelievably happy. _

"_Hey Castle" She called out as she put her keys on the kitchen counter. "I'm home" When she didn't get any answer back her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He said he would be home, she wondered where in the world he could be. Just as she was about to walk into their bedroom her phone started ringing. It was Castle of course. _

"_Hey where are you?" She asked leaning on the counter. _

"_I had to go to the supermarket and get something I forgot for dinner." He paused and Kate was disappointed he wasn't here, she hasn't seen him in a couple of days because of work and his writing. _

"_Can you look in the fridge for me and see if there is a white box in there please." He finally said getting Kate to wonder what could possibly be in the fridge that was in a box, did he buy a cake or something. She went to the fridge and found the white box right in the middle of everything on the bottom shelf. _

"_Did you really not see this Rick?" She questioned, highly doubting Castle could manage to not see this giant box. _

"_Guess it must have walked away somewhere when I went to look for it" He joked laughing a little, getting an eye role from Kate._

"_Well get home then, if that's what you needed." She paused a moment. "I miss you"_

_This grew a warm feeling in Castles heart. _

"_Can you open the box for me." Castle said softly. _

"_Why?" Kate asked not understanding how he would need her to look in the box. _

"_Just do it please.. For me" He says, the way he always does when he wants her to do something for him. And she falls for it every time. _

"_Fine. But if anything pops out at me, Castle you best be ready for an angry me when you get home." She warned and she began to open up the box. _

_Just as the box fell open the shining from the diamond caught Kate's eye almost immediately. She gasped in shock as she looked down at the ring. _

"_Rick" She whispered, holding her chest. Just as she was about to speak again, Rick came out of their bedroom with a bouquet of all of her favorite flowers. _

She will never forget the look on his face when she told him yes. That was probably one of the happiest days of her life minus her actual wedding. When that memory came up it always brought the water works.

He wasn't suppose to leave her, he was suppose to be her one and done, her always. Now he isn't here… He's gone, never coming back. The thought still isn't fully cemented into her mind. She can't take in the reality of him actually not being around anymore. He was her protection, he was her white lining. She will never have The flirty banter, him wrapped around her in bed, being partners at work, drinking coffee, laughing at his silly jokes, kissing his warm lips, making love to him back.

It's all vanished away now.

There's still something in her that thinks-prays, that he will come back to _their_ home. Just come waltzing in with his boyish grin and laugh at her for being so naive for thinking he would ever actually leave her.

But soon enough the cold hearted truth will sink in that he's not here anymore, on this earth. Maybe his books and memories are enough to keep him alive a bit longer for her. But all in all he has been taken away from her. Maybe one of these days she will be able to except it, but today is just not it.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Happy Happy joy joy right ;D haha, yeah Idk I felt like writing something sad. Or heart felt. So hoped you enjoyed :D Please Review, tell me what you thought?**


End file.
